An electronic device such as a laptop, tablet, smart phone or a wearable device may include a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) receiver and one or more sensors (e.g., an accelerometer, a gyroscope) which can be used in conjunction with each other to estimate the location of the electronic device.